Video telephony technology, including video conferencing, video chat software and services, etc. is becoming an increasingly popular way for friends, families, colleagues, and other groups of people to communicate with each other. Camera hardware, such as webcam hardware, is increasingly being added to various end-user modalities, such as smartphones, head-mounted devices (HMDs), tablet computers, laptop computers, network-connected televisions (or so-called “smart TVs”), digital displays (e.g., computer displays), whether as integrated hardware or as add-on hardware. The increasing addition of camera hardware to connected devices is increasing the ability to video conference with others using any of a number of online video telephony services. In addition, video telephony services are increasingly incorporating (or alternatively, are being incorporated into) multi-use communication services, such as collaborative document viewing and editing, etc.